Los Angeles
, California is a fictional city featured in Midnight Club II and Midnight Club: Los Angeles (PSP release). Midnight Club II Los Angeles is the first city in Midnight Club II. Players must defeat Moses before they can freeroam. Drivers Moses, Steven, Maria, Angel, Gina, Mauro, Hector, Dice, Savo (last two races in game) Watts Watts is a section of LA included in Midnight Club II. It is the home of Hector and other racers. MC2 Los Angeles.jpg|A Lusso XT in Los Angeles. MC2 Los Angeles Race.jpg|A Jersey XS racing in Los Angeles. MC2 Los Angeles Race 2.jpg|A Citi turning in downtown Los Angeles. MC2 Los Angeles Race 3.jpg|A Jersey XS racing in Los Angeles. Midnight Club Los Angeles The entire game takes place within Los Angeles. Missions take place within the areas of Hollywood, Downtown, the Hills, and the beaches. The South Central Premium Upgrade adds missions in the South Central region. Gallery mcla_LA.PNG|Downtown Los Angeles. Los_Angeles_top_view_MCLA.PNG|Aerial view of Los Angeles. MCLA Beach.jpg|A 2008 Volkswagen Golf and a Nissan 350Z race near the beach in Los Angeles. MCLA Beverly Center.jpg|Beverly Center in Los Angeles. This is in Midnight Club: Los Angeles. MCLA Aston Martin V8 Vanquish on Broadway.jpg|An Aston Martin V8 Vantage turning on Broadway in Los Angeles. MCLA Audi R8 Rear.jpg|An Audi R8 racing near Downtown Los Angeles in the afternoon. MCLA Beverly Hills sign.jpg|The Beverly Hills sign in Los Angeles in-game. MCLA Capitol Records Building.jpeg|This is a screenshot in Los Angeles. The Capitol Records Building can be seen in the background. MCLA Car Wash.jpg|A Nissan 240SX races by a Car Wash-like building in the background. Several traffic vehicles can be seen in the photo as well. MCLA Dodge Challenger and Lamborghini Murcielago Preparing to Race.jpg|A Dodge Challenger and Lamborghini Murcielago prepare to race in Los Angeles. MCLA Downtown Los Angeles in the Afternoon.jpeg|This is a screenshot of Downtown Los Angeles in-game. MCLA Hills in Los Angeles.jpeg|This is a screenshot of some traffic cars driving in the hills of Los Angeles (possibly the hills in upper Hollywood). MCLA Hollywood Sign.jpg|A race is about to begin in in-game Los Angeles. The Hollywood Sign can be seen in the background. MCLA Kawasaki Ninja near the Beach.jpg|A Kawasaki Ninja doing a wheelie near the beach (possibly) in in-game Los Angeles. MCLA Lamborghini Miura Rear.jpg|Rear view of a Lamborghini Miura racing in Los Angeles. MCLA LAPD Police Car.jpeg|The LAPD chase a Ford Mustang in their Chevrolet Impala SS. MCLA Los Angeles Freeway Ramp.jpg|A Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder racing near the ramps on the Los Angeles Freeway in-game. MCLA Los Angeles Freeway.jpg|A Lamborghini Murcielago racing on the freeway in in-game Los Angeles. MCLA Los Angeles Race.jpg|A Saleen S7 races against a sports bike on the freeway in in-game Downtown Los Angeles. MCLA Los Angeles River.jpg|A Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder races on the in-game Los Angeles River. MCLA Los Angeles Screenshot.jpg|This is a screenshot of an area in in-game Hollywood (possibly). MCLA Murcielago on Los Angeles River.jpg|A Lamborghini Murcielago racing on the in-game Los Angeles River. MCLA Nissan Skyline and Hollywood.jpg|A Nissan Skyline races in the hills of in-game Los Angeles. The Hollywood Sign can be seen in the background. MCLA Olympic Boulevard.jpg|A Chrysler 300C races past Olympic Boulevard in in-game Los Angeles. MCLA Orpheum Theatre.jpg|A Lamborghini Murcielago and a sports bike race past the Orpheum Theatre in in-game Los Angeles. MCLA Pontiac Solstice.jpg|A Pontiac Solstice races in in-game Los Angeles. MCLA Race in Hollywood.jpg|A Dodge Challenger and Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder race in in-game Hollywood. MCLA Santa Monica Pier.jpeg|This is a screenshot of the Santa Monica Pier. MCLA Santa Monica Pier 2.jpg|This a screenshot of several traffic vehicles parked at the Santa Monica Pier in in-game Los Angeles. MCLA Santa Monica Pier at Night 2.jpg|A Mercedes-Benz at the Santa Monica Pier at night in in-game Los Angeles. MCLA Santa Monica Pier at Twilight.jpg|A Nissan 350Z at the in-game Santa Monica Pier at twilight. MCLA Santa Monica Pier Entrance.jpg|A Lamborghini Murcielago near the in-game entrance to the Santa Monica Pier. MCLA Santa Monica Pier Entrance 2.jpg|This is a view of the in-game Santa Monica sign in Los Angeles. MCLA Race on the Freeway.jpg|The player riding a sports bike and an opponent in a Saleen S7 race on the freeway in in-game Los Angeles. Two Cadillac Escalades can be seen in the background along with other traffic cars. LAPD Landmarks The game features many landmarks that are identical to their real life counterparts. *Capitol Records Building *Hollywood Walk of Fame *Griffith Observatory *Hollywood Sign *Getty Center *Los Angeles City Hall *TCL Chinese Theatre *Third Street Promenade *Santa Monica Mall *Santa Monica Pier *Santa Monica City Hall *Chateau Marmont Hotel *La Brea Tar Pits *Watts Towers *Carney's Restaurant *Pink's Hot Dogs *Standard Hotel *Fox Village Theatre *U.S. Bank Tower *Aon Center *Gas Company Tower *Millennium Biltmore Hotel *AT&T Center *Walt Disney Concert *Westin Bonaventure Hotel *Crossroads of the World *Los Angeles California Temple *Staples Center *Los Santos County Museum of Art *Pershing Square *Rodeo Drive *Beverly Wilshire Hotel *Los Angeles River *Los Angeles Convention Center *Fox Plaza *Roxy Nightclub *Viper Room *Beverly Hills Hotel *Beverly Hills Civic Center *Paramount Studios *University of California, Los Angeles *University of Southern California *Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum (titled "South Central Coliseum" in-game) *Exposition Park *The Forum *Baldwin Hills Oil Field *Los Angeles International Airport (seen from a distance) *Whisky a Go Go *MacArthur Park *Baldwin Hills Crenshaw Plaza *Ventura Boulevard *Los Angeles Public Library *Aerospace Museum of California *Natural History Museum of Los Angeles County *Museum of Contemporary Art *Pantages Theatre *Roosevelt Hotel *Union Station *Beverly Center *Orpheum Theatre Midnight Club: LA Remix The city returns in Midnight Club: Los Angeles Remix, however, it looks a little less detailed due to the fact that MCLA Remix is a PSP game and cannot take the graphics the Xbox 360 Midnight Club: Los Angeles can take. This time, its a updated version of Midnight Club 2 counterpart. MCLA Remix LA Race 2.jpg|A Lamborghini Murcielago and a Nissan Skyline race in Los Angeles in MCLA Remix. MCLA Remix LA Race.jpg|Some sports bikes race in Los Angeles in MCLA Remix. MCLA Remix LA Race 3.jpg|The player drives a Chevrolet Camaro through the streets of Los Angeles in Midnight Club: Los Angeles Remix. MCLA Remix LA Race 4.jpg|A Datsun 280Z races in Los Angeles in Midnight Club: LA Remix. The LAPD's Chevrolet Impala SS can be seen ahead.